To Find a Demon Lord
by Midnight Schemer
Summary: AU: Eclipse's assigned task isn't easy, but he is soon joined by a cheerful boy who nurses him back to health. Will he help him find the deomn lord? (Eclipse x Raenef)


**To Find A Demon Lord**

Disclaimer: Midnight Schemer claims no ownership of Demon Diary and/or its characters/plot.

Note: The beginning of this might seem a little familiar, but this is an AU (alternate universe). There will be a little shonen-ai (Eclipse x Raenef), but it won't be anything too bad. That is why this is rated PG and not PG-!3. Demon Diary technically already is a shonen-ai story, so people shouldn't be too surprised.

Beginning: A Task Assigned

_The demon lord, forth of his line, has died. _

The wise god, Odin, gazed down with a placid expression at the dark-haired figure before him. The long black hair was tied up loosely and it flowed down the figure's back. A fine, though simple, traveling cloak was the only hint that this man was one of prestige. He was lean though and slim, showing that he did not laze around eating and sleeping away his immortal life. That was good. He was taller and paler than any human ever was, though that was too unusual for this was the infamous cruel Eclipse of the forth order. Deep, dark eyes stared back with just as much blankness.

_The vacant demon lord position is now a matter of concern to us. We are sure he, himself, did not realize how short his life would be. Because of that, he gave no thought to designating an heir. Do you understand the task that is set before you? Eclipse? You will seek the fifth of this line. The gods have agreed that, of all demons, you, who have served so many so well, are best to locate the demon lord who already exists in the world. _

Eclipse bowed by dipping his head in the submissive style that is used by demons. He looked neither pleased nor displeased with the setting of this clearly difficult task or with the fact that he had been the one chosen for the task. It was easy to guess why he had been chosen. Already infamous for his cruelty during the wars, it was said that once Eclipse had set his mind to a certain task, nothing would deter him from completing it. "I understand," was all he said before turning his back on the gods and leaving.

**His impassive face showed nothing, but inside Eclipse felt almost steaming at the thought of the difficulty of this task.** He did not know when to start. Squaring his shoulders back, he firmly decided that it didn't matter. The gods had charged him and him alone with this task and he would be the one to do it... on his own.

As if to contradict his thoughts, he soon ran into Yuuji, the apprentice of the demon seer. She was a dark haired beauty and she knew it all too well. Unfortunately for Eclipse, the flirtatious little demon seemed to share her mistress's all too obvious "fondness" for him. It was for that reason that he doubted that this meeting was an accident. Lately, he had been having a little too much of Yuuji's "accidents". Composing herself, she grinned sweetly up at him, gazing up through her long, dark eyelashes.

"Why, Eclipse," Yuuji's voice rang sweet. A little too sweet if one had asked Eclipse. "Imagine running into you." Was that sarcasm he detected in the girl's voice? No, it couldn't be. She still liked to believe that he was oblivious to her all-too-noticeable attempts to get close to him. This girl couldn't take a hint, if it bit her.

"Shouldn't you be with your mistress?" he asked dryly. Already fed up with her presence, he tried to step around her but she stepped into his path once more.

"Oh, yes, I guess I should," she giggled as though at a joke. Then, with a sort of smirk, she added, "But I would much rather be with you, Eclipse."

"I have places I need to go," he tried to get around her again, but she blocked him.

"Oh, yes, I heard about that," she looked at him admiringly. "You were chosen to go find the new demon lord, right?" A mischievous look sparkled in her amber eyes as she stepped really close to Eclipse. "I could help you find him you know."

"Thank you for the offer," Eclipse answered all politeness as stepped back if only to get away from her. "But I'm afraid I must decline."

Yuuji pretended to pout. "Oh, come on, Eclipse," she whined. She took hold of his arm and smiled. "Mistress has been teaching me a new trick involving teleportation. I can teleport you to where the demon lord is!"

Eclipse raised an eyebrow. So, the seer had moved on to that trick? For teleportation, one needed to only think of a place and they would be there. However, it was far more complicated than it seemed. One had to really know the place or it would get confusing. To just teleport yourself to somewhere you've never been before took a lot of control and Eclipse seriously doubted that this girl had learned the control necessary for such an action.

"I don't think so," he said, while trying to pull his arm out of her grasp.

This time, Yuuji put on an even deeper pout. Why did her Eclipse have to be so stubborn? "Oh, come on," she grinned. "Here let me show you." She grasped the other's arm tightly and closed her eyes, concentrating on sending Eclipse to wherever the demon lord might be. Eclipse's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Yuuji chirped, "Go!" and then everything blurred out of sight.

**Dammit!** Where was he? Eclipse tried to gather his bearings but everywhere he looked there was nothing but white and more pure white pounding down from the sky. Or what he thought was the sky. It was so hard to tell which was up and what was down. One thing he did know was that it was cold. Really, really cold. His feet were almost numb and he could almost see his fingers because of their growing bluish tint. It was hard to walk, as though the ground itself was trying to drag his feet down. This ridiculous! He would just teleport himself out of this mess. And was Yuuji going to be dead the next time he saw her! Before he could do anything however, he felt himself falling and then tumbling over himself over and over again, countless times. His body kept smacking into something hard only to once again fall off and repeat. There was last loud smack and a sharp crack that made Eclipse see red with pain. He tried to get back up, but his body greatly protested the action and for some reason he couldn't move his left arm at all and he could barely feel his legs. He collapsed back down and cursing the day Yuuji had ever set her eyes on him and felt darkness envelope him into an unfeeling sea.

**End**

A.Ns: I know this is short, but hopefully the future chapters will be longer. Also, FYI, Eclipse does not know the demon lord's name. The reason for that is because it would screw up the entire story. So, please leave a good review if you can and I'll be sure to update soon!


End file.
